


What happens when a lust disease is out there.

by Keith_Must_Die



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Koizumi Mahiru, Background Pekoyama Peko, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Hajime Has Despair Disease, Hinata Hajime Swears, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, M/M, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_Must_Die/pseuds/Keith_Must_Die
Summary: Hajime Hinata woke up one-day feeling weirdly hot and decides to miss breakfast. Unfortunately, those were his last rational actions. A lust disease is more problematic than expected.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Sonia Nevermind, Hinata Hajime & Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	1. The definition of Horny Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me, I just wanted to do it lol. Btw, I simp for Sonia and that's why I'm making her not so boring here.

The second trial had ended, Mahiru and Peko are now gone. Fuyuhiko came out of the hospital twice, one after surviving an execution he tried to interfere with, the second for the apology he made to Hiyoko. Then Ibuki made a concert, and not so after Nekomaru tried to protect Akane from Monokuma's attack. Everything was going downhill, now there's 12 of them, 12 of 16 sixteen students.

Hajime was so done after only two class trials, another would screw him over. He was so tired after what happened to Nekomaru, he didn't want to know anything else. He went into his cottage and fell asleep with no other thoughts on his mind. He didn't want to. Everything felt like it was too much for him, a burden in his shoulders that shouldn't have been there in the first place. Everyone lives were at stake, and the mistakes made on the trials of everyone side and his we're more frequently, the fear of falling in the incorrect theory in his culprit search was reassuring. The thought of getting the culprit incorrect was nauseating.

In his sleep, at least he could be calm about it. It wasn't the most secure place his cottage after Ibuki broke his lock, but something was something, he just had to place in front of the door the altar that contained all the hidden Monokuma's he found until now. Surprisingly, it was strong enough to keep it shut well. So, knowing that, sleep comes easy.

Time passes and the Monokuma morning announcement rolls. Hajime wakes up feeling his body heated up. He bits his lip a little while trying to get seated up in his bed. It wasn't your normal type of heat, that was for sure, his body was burning and there was a certain pain in a certain zone he dismisses as soon as he noticed.

 _'_ _What a great way to start a day'_ , he notes. He reaches his Monopad and opens a chat with Kazuichi, he would have text Chiaki, but he knows the pink-haired boy more than himself, so if he tells him first, he won't come to ask later.

"Hey Kaz, I don't feel very well so, I'll skip breakfast. May I ask you to tell everybody else about it? Oh, also, please tell Mikan is not necessary she checks me, same with everybody else, I don't want visits on my cottage".

"Sure thing bro! Count on me".

Then, he tried to fall asleep again, the heat was starting to get bothersome, and he was trying to ignore it the best he could. It was becoming painfully slow a hell, at one point, he was just feeling so hot he threw his shirt away. Everything indicated he had a fever, a bad one apparently, so he would need to watch out for it. His breath becomes heavy and deeper as time passes, an arousing feeling was appearing. The only word that could describe him was 'Problem'. The drooling that was menacingly threatening with falling out of his mouth didn't make it better for himself, he felt like a disgusting horny whore.

He already sees his dignity going away as he shameless takes off his pants, leaving himself in underwear. A dark blue trunk with a white flower pattern. He covers his body with the bed sheet of his room, trembling, he was tempted to do questionable things in that state, he tries to maintain in control, and yet, the small silhouettes of hearts slightly visible in his eyes become more noticeable as a star of six peaks appeared in the place where a restricted sign was placed. Not so long, he founds himself falling over his new needs, succumbed into the lust disease Monokuma gave as a motive.

**In another place...**

"Just to be sure, Kazuichi, Hajime in all seriousness send you those texts? Akane and Ibuki are weird, probably sick, so if Hajime is possible in that same state, we need to help him!". Sonia speaks, and while Kazuichi was a simp for the blonde girl, even he wouldn't go that low to break his 'bros before hoes' lemma. He didn't like to say no to the Ultimate Princess, but Hajime made it clear in the text, he didn't want anyone there.

" While it's true he did send them, I promised him to tell everyone else not to worry about it. He doesn't want visits along with a revision from Mikan". He said, sighting while Milán freaked out with the other two girls, and then the bear made his apparition.

"Puhuhuhu! Yeah, poor Hajime doesn't want any visitors now". Nagito observed the scene unfold in his very eyes, the absence of Hajime was making him quite nervous. " You bastard! What the hell happened to Ibuki and Akane!? Both have a fever and are probably sick!".

"Now, you hit it. That's right, they are sick! They have a disease, but not a normal disease, it's a despair disease!. Though is not only them". The bear laughed once again. "This is the motive now, I won't cure any of them unless any of you kill somebody else".

"Alright trashy bear, that's clear, now who are the others that are sick?" Hiroko barked in an attempt to intimidate the bear, failing miserably.

"Now, that's not a good way to talk to your teacher. Well, I'll just say it at once! Ibuki has the **gullible** disease, anything you order her, she'll do it, Akane has the **coward** disease, she's a fear mess, and the one who has fallen victim of one of the worst of them is Hajime! The poor guy got the **lust** disease, he's a horny bitch basically, and probably will try to fuck any of you if you approach him close enough". An uneasy feeling filled the room. "Chile anyway, the disease is pretty contagious, it can be transmitted by air, all of this area is infected! So, you better kill one of them or someone else in the case you want it gone". Feared was installed in the students once he left, a pretty contagious disease wasn't a funny topic, especially the dangerous one that was put on the table. Lust disease? It was going to be difficult to get passed by it once it goes away.

"... So, what will we do? Do we need to have Mikan to take care of them or...?". Sonia tried to carry some leadership in the tense scene. "W-Well, I would be f-fine with it". The nurse responded. "Maybe, but she can't be alone". Fuyuhiko followed. " Taking care of Ibuki and Akane isn't the big problem, but Hajime...". He states, no reminders were necessary, after all, the lust disease was already explicitly a problem on itself.

"Ah, right... Poor of him, I wonder how's he doing with it. Such a despair-inducing experience should lead to bright hope at the end of the day!".

" Nagito, now's not the time, I believe we first need to bring them to the hospital... At least Akane and Ibuki, I suggest we discuss later what is going to be of Hajime". Sonia got the lead role, and nobody questioned it. Well, Hiyoko made a rant about it, but nobody gave her attention. Fuyuhiko and Nagito helped on it, and then, Mikan gets to work on them.

"We have three sick people and only one nurse, we can't leave her with such a burden. Sorry if it comes rude from me, but I believe we can't let at choice the idea of volunteers to help here". Silence filled the room once again, Sonia had a nervous smile at the sight in front of her, it was clear Mikan needed help, and yet, nobody wanted to do it willingly.

"I'll do it". Fuyuhiko said after a certain time. " It's the least I can do". Sonia panicked a little. "Are you sure? Would you volunteer for it?". She tries to make sure he's serious with it. " Yeah, I can deal with those two and Hajime, don't get fooled by my height, I'm a Yakuza after all".

"May I also help? I can't help but want to". Sonia thought of it for a while, nobody could judge her, after all, Nagito was still on the hot seat after all of his past actions. "... You may, however, you'll have to obey Mikan's commands and cooperate with Fuyuhiko. We only need you to take care of them, nothing else, so please, for the time being, restrain yourself to make murders happen in the name of a bloody hope that it won't take us far".

"Bloody hope?".

"Nagito, before you assume anything, I have no interest in knowing your philosophy, but Hajime did have it. Before the disease, after the second trial, we discussed it for a while". Sonia remembers it very well, way too well, after all, that same talk encouraged her to make use of her talent to lead the remaining students. "In any case, the remaining should stay in the hotel near here, sadly, we can't go back to our cottages, maybe they are infected. Only the ones staying to help in the hospital should have access to it". And she took everyone else out of the place.

_Hajime that day was tense, but even with that, he still managed to smile at her. He tried to maintain himself in order, not giving up his will of getting out of here with everyone else. She tried to keep her chin up, and yet, she let her feelings out accidentally in front of him. "Sonia..." He called her. "I'm sorry, i-is not that very appropriate for me to cry". The other sighed and hugged her, Sonia at that moment just accepted it and let it out. Everyone has to break at some point, even the ultimate Princess can't keep her elegance and control at times like this._

_"Let it out. You are a human too, you know? Just because you are a princess doesn't mean you have to be perfect". He patted her back. "It's quite the achievement you made it this far now, and that's enough"._

_"But- I wasn't of any help in the trials! I-I-... I do-don't deserve to be a princess If I can't protect my classmates!". She started shaking, Hajime stayed by her side, hugging her until she calmed. She found reassuring in a way that he took part in his time to make her feel better. "... Hey, you say you weren't of any help, and yet, you take a role to take off Pekoyama's act" He started to speak. "I understand how you feel. If you want to help in some way, maybe you can use your talent to guide us some time to bring us closer to each other. You are the Ultimate Princess, after all, a little bit of guidance won't hurt if it can help you to become a better successor of a queen throne". She wanted to say something, but then, he excused himself and told her to think about it " You know, Komaeda is right about something, we shouldn't give up hope, because hope moves us forward, even if his hope is a more bloody one that the one we need now"._

To think that same Hajime who encouraged her to lead everyone once the motive was announced, come out one of the affected. She thought about it for a while in her hotel room, she wanted him to survive along with everyone else. It didn't matter how, but she would hold on that little hope as much as she could. He would and can get out of this one, she believes.

**In another place...**

"Okay so, you want to go first?". Fuyuhiko and Nagito we're supposed to go bring Hajime out of his room, after all, Mikan need to keep an eye on him since he was also sick, and by far, his condition was unknown. However, matters on the table, going for someone who is probably lustful might not be ideal at all. His behaviour was horny on main, yet they didn't know what he might try, or if he had any limits, not even if consent was taken into consideration

"Maybe my luck can help but, I'm not too sure how it will go... At least I hope it doesn't go that bad". Komaeda gulped, and take light steps to Hinata's door. He never felt this nervous in his entire life. The sight of a desperate touch starving Hinata was quite a deal. He touches his doorbell and waits for a response.

" **Cum** ing!". The 'u' in the sentence was nearly audible, but it was there. Not too long passed until the door was opened. A bright blush was spread quickly in his cheeks once the view of Hinata in that sick state was there. He had his white T-shirt as usual, but the bottoms of it were open, leaving his pectorals out in the open. A mess of a tie, his already spiky rebellious hair was now messier, and the posse he did while greeting him was seductive in a way. "Oh, Ko-Komaeda, looking as h-hot as ever". The brown-haired boy bites his lips as he spoke it. Fuyuhiko chuckle until the gaze of the other was into him. " I-I see you brought the s-sexy Yakuza. I'm- g-god, I w-wish I was into th-threesomes now". Now, this was quite the scene.

"Well shit, Monokuma didn't lie about this fucker being a horny bitch". Fuyuhiko sighed. "H-Hey! I know m-my place as a **w-whore** but don't say it l-like that, is one of my fucking **kinks** goddamit!" To be a just disease, Hinata was only demonstrating said lust through words, but that was probably better than having him that clingy. "Unless you w-want to **fuck** , k-keep it in your throat and **c-choke** on it!".

"For you to be a **sex driver** , you are quite stiff on the sense of searching it". Komaeda commented, initiating a hell hole he didn't even know about. "I have my **k-kinks** , and the **non-con** is NOT one of them. C-Consent makes sex 10 times **better** ". Well, at least no uncomfortable contact was secured.

"Anyway, we need to take you to the **hospital** so-". Hajime appeared to be shaken up and interrupted Fuyuhiko. "H-Hospital? What kind of **kinky** shit are you into!? Are you a freak who likes nurse **sexy** outfits!? **Fuck** , or you like the sexy doctor and the clueless patient dynamic? I-I expected something m-more original from a Yakuza". The conclusion was obvious, Hajime was going to be a pain to deal with. Nagito was at this point a goddam tomato judging from the red colour in his face by now.

"Let's just go Hajime, please". He took the other hand and almost regret it once he saw the drool that came from the other mouths, along with the sly smile. "D-Don't be so **rough** with me when we get there though, although I wanted you to take me on a d-date before it". He decided to ignore his comments and finally leaving him there in the hospital. He asked the other to change his clothes into the ones in the hospital.

It was clear there was no easy exit.


	2. Not in front of the hamsters dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens once Gundham brought his hamsters after Monokuma assures him they won't get affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um- chile anyway. Komaeda just falling into Hinata's suggestive words, nothing else.

Kazuichi made cameras, so a connection between the group of the hospital and the group of the hotel was secured. Although the camera was found itself on the music venue because of the connection. The morning call was made, Nagito was already there with Fuyuhiko to take it. Mikan was attending Hajime, the other boy made clear girls weren't his target so she was there by herself safe in theory, he could have lied as well, but judging from his constant flirting with Nagito...

_"H-Hey Nagi_ _**hoe** _ _"._

_"Stop with that nickname, trash like me even has limits, unlike a certain_ _**cum** _ _consumer freak I know"._

_"W-What is that suppose to mean!? Because If you consider me_ _**your** _ _sex toy, I'm down for it"._

_————————_

_"How are you feeling now?"._

_"I'm craving to_ _ **suck**_ _you off, but unfortunately, you don't want to!"._

_————————_

_" Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me..."_

_"I won't touch you, so stop it. I won't_ _**fuck** _ _someone that could already do it with others"._

_"B-B-But... At least can you_ _**k-kiss** _ _me?"_

_"... If you behave and take your medicine, maybe"._

_" F-Fuck yeah, give them to me now!"._

_————————_

Those were only a few of all the ones that happened yesterday, Hajime was really down heels for Nagito. Though Fuyuhiko also receives his thing, the white-haired boy had it worse by far. The brown-haired boy was something else. The call was going well, maybe a little bit too well until Monokuma appeared on the other side while they were on it. "Sure enough you all like to talk a lot". Monokuma casually talked. "You fiend! Making your path towards our conversation, what is exactly your purpose now? Is there a vital data we need to be aware of?" Monokuma rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Geez, don't make it sound like a big deal. I only came to tell you the hamsters can't be affected by the disease so, stop asking me giving them a special place!" And then he left, Nagito put his hand on his chin. "So, if Gundam's hamsters don't get the disease, maybe they can come over if they want to".

"Nagito, Did you hit your head when you were younger? Hamsters and hospitals don't mix!". Fuyuhiko had his very own reasons to call him out stupid in a way. "I know, but I believe Akane might feel better if she has an animal comfort, but that's just my theory". Gundham was interestingly quiet all of the sudden, but nobody noticed it. " Yeah sure, bet she won't. Is not going to work! Besides, maybe the hamsters will scare her enough to want to punch them".

"Shut it, mere mortals! My four dark devas of destruction would be able to conquer such a banal activity as the that is requested. Behold! The power of my dark devas shall beam in the heart of the battle". The hamsters came out of Gundam's scarf as if they were called out to make an entrance. "I, Gundham Tanaka, the supreme overlord of ice! Shall let my four evil minions get into working now". And the call ended, Fuyuhiko hit Nagito's arm without second thoughts and the other just groan in complain. Mikan got with them quickly to catch up a little bit.

"Hinata is okay, but Akane is worrying me a lot, can you two look for Ibuki and Hajime while I attend her?". The blonde guy let out a chuckle. "Don't even ask for it, we'll do it. And I will go for Ibuki". Nagito sighted once he saw the Yakuza get out of the room, he got up and made his way towards Hajime's door. Every time he was in front of it, he couldn't help but feel somewhat nervous. Komaeda didn't want to admit it, but he had to, all of the things Hajime say are tempting him in ways he has a hard time denying him every time they spoke. It hurt to reject him every single time in the ways he did. He remembers that time he gave up and kiss him, he asked him for it, he put a condition and the other accomplished it. It was only fair, he thinks, but he could just escape from it instead of giving himself into a passionate kiss with the other.

"W-Why are you going!? Your **buddy** there is having fun!" He recalls the other words once he leaves after he gets too caught up in the kiss. Embarrassment was present in his face when he remembers his actions after leaving him. The things he did were, unspeakable.

He opens the door and expects to see Hajime in his bed, but instead, he found him trying another type of clothes. "H-Hajime!?" He can help but stare and then look away, he doesn't even know where the other got those types of clothes. "Huh? Komaeda, you bastard! Can't you fucking knock before entering!? I'm out here trying some good **lingerie** for you and you fucking **came** in! You ruined my surprise for nighttime you dumbass!". The red in his face by now is a usual thing, that proves how aroused and embarrassed the ahoge boy gets him. "Now get the hell out of here before I fucking try to **fuck** you! Because right now your pants are giving you away and I'll **suck** your goddam dick to give it some use". He tries to threaten, attacking biased in his disease, but Komaeda notice real embarrassment behind that vulgar language, he won't dear to do something like that without consent, he already knows that.

Nagito can't help but mischievously smile to himself, maybe his luck was allowing him to have a good payback for all the times Hajime got him tempted in many ways. "You wouldn't dare, just pretend I'm not here and just keep going with your thing". The other wanted to say something, but just keep quiet in resign. The frown was evident ok his face. "Then e-enjoy yourself, maybe you'll finally think about someone decent while jerking off!" He barked, and started to strip, Komaeda wanted to look at another way but his eyes were glued in the other's body. He felt like a pervert in doing so, but no comments making him back down were made.

"What? Regretting it already? You are so lame, God, what a virgin you are".

"I wanted you to come closer so I can touch you" He let's out without a second thought.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK? You just went from 0 to 100 real quick. You little **kinky** shit, bet you will **tug** yourself while doing so if I come closer". Yet he did, he get closer to him, Hajime looks at him with a rare expression. There's lust, but also something else. The way he is biting his lip as he is expecting something to happen is quite a sight. Hajime corner him in his bed, and then, pushing him into it, he climbs into his lap, pressing a hand on a certain bulge is now visible.

"I sometimes think you are more of a **cum** dumpster than me, getting hard only from me stripping and dressing lingerie? God, I told you to at least take me on a date before thinking way before something so stupid like this". Komaeda feels aroused, the way Hajime is overpowering him while also staying in a pose he could use in his advantage to switch roles is kind of the art. "I could easily take down your pants right now and taking your little **dick** in. It'd be a damn good punishment for someone who thinks that can be **lewder** than me. **Riding** can give you pain in the hips you know? If I let all of my weight fall into your hips, they would hurt a lot".

"You are into the power bottom thing, don't you Hajime? Teasing me like this-". A knock interrupts the moment. Hajime groans and lets go of the boy with fluffier hair. He dresses up his hospital clothes and opens. Nagito barely can take a breath. It was the closest he could get with Hajime.

"Ah yeah, Boss Baby, the fuck do you want? I was in the middle of something!".

"Gundham brought his hamsters, so shut the fuck up to go down, AND DON'T CALL ME BOSS BABY GODAMMIT".

"Or what!? You'll fuck me!? With that **small** dick of yours I don't think so!". They started bickering with each other, the usual thing by now, at least that gives Nagito more time to calm himself. Not enough for it to disappear, but is not more obvious anymore. He goes down with the two of them, Akane is more calmed, but she's still crying a bit, and Ibuki is being Ibuki with them. Hajime just looks at them with a caring glance. It was the only expression that didn't come off as lustful since he was infected.

Hajime didn't play with them, but usual pats very coming from his part. He was enjoying the presence of the animals quite a lot. Well, it was nice that he didn't have those desires towards animals. (Lust can make everyone do fucked up things, some are even more disturbing than others, so discarding the possibility of an interest in animals from the horny on main of the infected was a reassuring feeling) Nagito is smiling at the sight of hope in front of him, even with such a desperate situation, the blooming hope that was starting to grow was beautiful to his very eyes and he was very glad he was a spectator of it.

Maybe this was the only cute moment they would ever achieve on the situation. Hajime was playing with one of the hamsters by the time Nagito sat at his side. They were in the reception so no problem could be in that action.

Hajime looks at him briefly before returning his attention to the hamster. The white-haired boy found the action quite curious. He left casually one of his hands in the other boy thighs, Hajime at first didn't notice. He did once he started to progressively go higher and higher. The other blushes and looks at him with a frown while also biting his lips. His breathing gave him up. He was doing it so deeply, he looks like he was starting to get into a good fuck.

"F-Fuck you Komaeda..." He barely says before repressing a quiet moan, he decides to leave the hamster on another seat, he watches the small animal leave and gets to Fuyuhiko. "Y-You are an asshole, you know? Deciding to put me at my limit in front of a hamster... Seriously, y-you are the worst". He says, with his breathing unstable, feeling another hand sneaking up below his shirt, touching a nipple. He manages nearly to keep himself quiet, but he doesn't help to get his back curved, leaving himself more exposed than before.

Hajime clenches his teeth. " N-Not in front of the Hamsters-" Nagito shuts him off by kissing him without hesitation, the other barely correspond after looking at the others quickly, everyone seemed more interested in the hamsters then between both of them. The olive green-eyed boy barely manages to separate himself from Nagito when Gundham Tanaka arrived for his so-called evil minions. They farewell each other, and only after the Ultimate Breeder leaves, Hajime takes his little revenge on Nagito by tubing his ass to the others now increasing erection and then leaving the other by himself.

"Next time you want to do something **fun** without my permission I swear to god I'll be the one destroying your hips. Got it? If those hamsters decide to pass by again, and you repeat this shit, I'll fuck you in my bedroom until the sun rises and you won't even be capable of getting up". He threatened once again, lust and frustration build up in one single glance that could make his whole body weak without him even realising it until it was late.

Komaeda smiles to himself while he makes his way to his cottage, his luck gave him a nice result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing Gundham's dialogues, oop.


	3. Only flirting? Okay, I'll just interrupt you in whatever you are doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime behaviour suddenly changed, and Nagito wanders about it... Things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation to this hahaha.

Hajime's condition is fine, unlike Akane who is now in an unstable and dangerous state. She's not that far from dying, Mikan has been attending her without resting, and such, since then, one of the two has to stay there to make sure she rests for a bit. Nagito decided to take responsibility. He doesn't sleep in the one-call room as he would expect, but rather, he found himself curious about how Hinata has been avoiding him. In a way, it seems strange, he was teasing his patience by rubbing himself against his erection as revenge for turning him on in "front of the Hamsters" to simply just flirt. No more traps to make him touch him, just dirty and boring flirting. It was going to sound pretentious from his part, from trash like him, but he preferred that Hajime who could play with his switches, his temper, that one who could make him desire go on with all of his dirty thoughts with so little effort. Just a kiss or a simple glance suggestive could turn him go over heels for the other. It was bad that he was considering doing something like that with someone so awesome like Hajime.

Yet, he wanted to. He was determined to know more about this new behaviour of Hajime, Monokuma never gave away more details if a variant of behaviour in the disease could exist. He said "Horny bitch who will try to fuck you if given the chance" but, Hajime suddenly stopped. The causes were unclear, he never gave signals of even considering stopping so it struck him as a surprise. Komaeda still wonders what would be the best way to approach him taking advantage of the disease as its own... The normal way obviously wouldn't work at all, so his mind wandered and wondered. Should he corner him in public? Pinning him against the wall and putting him in a helpless position by locking him as he puts his leg to rub his probably increasing erection? And then, kissing him, there, grabbing his ass. Making out where everyone could see to test his nerves. Maybe a little bit of degradation would work... Calling him a free-use whore, or maybe giving him the honour of being his reliable slut. So many ways to think about it and yet he couldn't find the best one to put on use.

Or maybe, he didn't need to think at all. Just leaving his luck to decided when to strike. Leaving at the thought, at the wait, the perfect moment to appear. Right there. The best way to make an appearance made by nothing but mere luck. It worked fine on his fantasy, but of course, how could he know? He needed to ask Fuyuhiko maybe... It might be an awkward situation, but another point of view can give a better insight into the whole picture of the situation in hand, and maybe get it better. Maybe he could test his luck with it.

Fuyuhiko, as always, was monitoring Ibuki. Not giving commands that could be misleading on anyway. Since he was the Ultimate Yakuza, it was only natural in him being specific. He commands her to keep eating, and then, leaving the plate at the night table with the other cutlery and not touching them. And then. They walked into the one-call room in silence.

"So, what do you need Nagito?"

"You see... I don't know if Hajime is fine or something happened to him. He was teasing me and making me doubt my self-control at once and then suddenly stop and get into just flirting" Fuyuhiko laughed, well it was to be expected... He always said how he wanted him to stop it before he breaks and now was questioning why did he stop, as if he didn't want him to stop... And is not as if he wanted him to even consider stopping in the first place.

"Well, maybe he has learned to respect you? Or is a sign that he is recovering? I don't know, he may be preparing something for you and you don't even know it" He proposed as if he was thinking hard into what could be the case. Naturally. He had to consider every possibility so he could react quickly and almost no hesitate. As expected from a Yakuza, prepared for the worst-case scenario and having already a thoughtful plan or course of action. They kept talking about it... Hajime... He didn't know Fuyuhiko thought his eyes were pretty, he threatened him once he jokes about how he is his rival in his quest for the love of Hajime Hinata.

They had a good time.

Nagito decides to check on Hajime's room before leaving, shaking, his face was blushing once he thought he heard... Something... Dirty... He contains his breath and quietly opens the door, thanking his luck the door didn't make noises before thanking again for another scene that was unfolding in front of him. "Nagito... Nagito... You are so **big** " he covers his mouth on instinct as he sees now in what kind of scene he has interrupted. "L-Like that, yeah~. F-Fuck me until I be **came** your cum dumpster". Hajime's breath was steady, stiff, deep. His moans were audible, but not loud enough to make it past the walls that easily. With his eyes shut, appears to be enjoying his little private section. With simple but breathtaking lingerie, he can see himself already turned on. His eyes are focused on Hajime's hands, one attending his erection and the other fingering himself.

He is too into it. Moaning like that as if he wished to have Nagito right there and have him to fuck him until he can't feel his legs or hips even. Expecting to be used. The way he moved and squeaked, getting close to his climax is quite the art, and he founds himself closing the door behind him... Quietly... Making his way into him, while the other was to busy to notice. He takes a seat on a chair while everything goes down.

"Nagito... I need you!" He moans in pleads, begging, not even noticing the way Komaeda is now making his way in him. He touches his thighs and makes a full path down them until he gets to the interesting part, all after applying lube to his fingers. Hajime doesn't notice there is a four-finger inside him. Until Nagito decides to make his speed irregular, he enjoys seeing Hajime clueless about it... But it's not like his aroused and embarrassed expression isn't good to look at. "N-Nagito!?" He almost screams, while taking his fingers out, but giving permission to him to put his own. He moans, loudly, as he takes the lead. Nagito notes he is loose and soft.

"I-Idiot... I'm **preparing** m-my body for you and y-you decide to i-interrupt" He complains, grabbing the arm that was in charge of fingering right now, he notices from his expression he likes it more than he shows, but there is something that also shows he is having a dilemma right there. So, to tease him, he leaves his face closer to the other, almost as if he were to kiss him. "But it's not like you are complaining... Do you live by fingers that much?" The shriek that comes out of the other tells the whole story, Nagito smiles, he just reached that point in Hajime, that sweet point that could take him to an unthinkable pleasure. And he presses it again, and again, and again... Hajime moans louder his name, gripping his shoulder now. He doesn't take a not of how Hajime's face is getting closer to his lap, because he knows what's coming right there and he loves the thought of it.

"I-If you are... Going to t-tease, I-I can also play" He hears him as he gets ride of the belt that keep his pants in order. He smiles at the feeling of freedom his cock is exposed and then blushes at Hajime's hand moving, stroking his length, as for the final act is revealed a sight out of him as the warm of Hajime's mouth is present. The tongue feels wonderful, so he decides to give more of himself fingering the other entrance, the moans of the other feel amazing. Nagito felt lucky now. The mouth of the other boy was amazing and made a good job, he could cum if he didn't concentrate on pleasuring Hajime as a distraction.

"C-Cum, do it... I'll gladly **take** it, f-fuck, I will even **swallow** it" Nagito is tempted, and barely has time to think as he feels the other getting into work again. He couldn't see what was being done, but he knows it's working and it's amazing, he feels so close he almost forgets his question. "Hajime..." He calls him, caressing his hair with affection. "Why did you stopped the teasing? It's so nice when we get into this... Why did you stick to the boring flirting?" He wanders, Hajime stops sucking his dick and looks directly at his eyes, lustful eyes with a now clear feeling... **Love**... He could sense it.

"Fucking is nice, teasing is awesome, but if I don't feel loved even if it's love for my body, to me, it doesn't count" He explains, getting up of the bed, and taking Komaeda's hand into his. And slightly making them travel his figure, making them grab his waist. He makes those hands he desires tug his hips, and the other does it better. "I felt as if you only pleased me out of pity" He moans once the white-haired boy hands are now on his ass, squeezing, making him feel sensitive, more than what he already was. "Nagito..." He barely let that out before the other pushed him into bed, kissing him again, grabbing him and carrying him as if he would ever lose his touch.

The way he is thrown into the bed makes Hajime groan, but he smiles with both lust and love in his glance once Nagito tags along and restrain him on that bed. Sadly, he takes that as an invitation and gets on top. His erection was now rubbing into Nagito's own, and he takes a lead into stroking both of them with his hand. Nagito jolts, and shivers, Hajime goes and kisses him. He moans into that kiss after Nagito resumes his fingering on him. "I fucking **love** you all N-Nagito. Your **fingers** , your **lips** , f-fuck even your **cock** " He derails, now near getting an orgasm. Hajime says more things, a lot of things really before cumming, and Nagito follows not so after. The boy who was on top collapse on the other's chest, trying to recover his breath... It was so intense for just to be masturbation, maybe the words have a better impact than what he initially thought at first, they made everything better.

Mere fucking was fine, but fucking knowing the other was willing to be your partner on even more things was an exciting thought he never took into consideration. "I love you too Hajime," Nagito says, softly, feeling the other falling asleep at such orgasm he experimented at that moment "I love your hope, your eyes, even your sarcasm and sass at me" Nagito smiled, feeling the other finally asleep, he kisses his forehead and tries to sleep too... Fortunately or not, Monokuma made no apparition for this incident... Anyway, it was not like Nagito wanted a scold to get into his cottage or something like 'Don't just fuck a sick person talk he didn't even want to have in the first place, so sleeping peacefully was such comfort on those things in a way. Nothing more than Hajime and himself. Of course, that happens once he got him out of the top of himself and gets him at his side, hugging him, expecting a warmer and kinder welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, we are almost at the end, who wants to see Nagito's face at the truth bullet "Night in Hajime's room"?

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me, end me, burn me, my smut doesn't work without context and story behind so- bear with me this waiting.


End file.
